Over and Beyond: Drowning (2)
by Debbiewrightnow
Summary: the story follows Kongpob and Arthit who simply want to love freely now that they have admitted their feelings to the world but instead they break up and Anya continues to stick to Kongpob's side. how will they ever come back together.


Author's Note: hello and good evening to you all. This is the first chapter of the second part in the two series novel Over and Beyond. Like the first part, it is likely this one too would have not more than twenty chapters. I hope the wait has not been too long. I was trying my best to write as fast as I can and now that the wait is over I hope you enjoy the read.

In the future you are going to notice a switch to third person pov. I won't surprise you with it and I will explain the cause of it. This would only be for a few chapters in-between.

As usual I am going to try and post once in three days but it is not a steadfast rule. I will at least make sure there is a chapter to read every week. : ) so don't forget to leave a vote if you like the story and leave a comment if you have a question or a suggestion or simply just want to say something. All is and are welcome. ; )

Chapter One

The weather was colder than I had first thought when I was looking out the window from inside the house. I even had myself covered in a blanket along with a coat and yet I was feeling the cold to my bones. My ears were stinging and so was my face.

His arms came around me. "Come inside P'Arthit."

I turned but not to look at him, I was more interested in the landscape before me. I always found it strange that some places experienced snow while others don't. It was unfair because snow is beautiful, everyone should get to see it. Why should only some people see it while others have to travel long distances to see it.

They always say that the things you have end up looking less important than the things you don't have.

At one time I thought the opposite of that. I thought that what I had with Kongpob even though it was shrouded in secret and lies, was more important than anything else. I wanted to live freely with him, to love him without fear, to be accepted by those around us and now that has happened.

He pressed his cheek to mine as if he would transfer warmth to my face. "Why are you being stubborn?"

It was true that now I no longer have to hide my feelings for Kongpob, it was also true that the secret and lies have ended. So why am I like the person traveling long distance to see snow when I don't like the cold?

He released me when I pay him no mind and comes to stand right in front of me. I met his eyes straight on but I tried not to. I looked to the left, he followed, to the right, he followed.

"Why—"I was about to snap at him and he perked up with a smile starting to rise. "Go away Kongpob."

He caught my hand as I made to turn. "you still don't want to talk to me?" his voice has turned dull and was meant to pull my heart strings. "Even after all that I have done?"

By that was he referring to stalking me to my grandfather's village and staying with us even while knowing he was unwelcome? Okay not by the others but most certainly by me.

"You said you wanted to break up, you said you want to end everything," I started only for him to interrupt,

"Not for real. You know how much I love you P'Arthit."

His voice was too loud. My eyes flew to the front of our house, a small bungalow my grandfather lives with his adopted family, there was no one there.

"Lower your voice," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Why should I," he had the guts to smile, "I'm crazy about you P'Arthit! I want the whole world to know it and never forget it."

I pinched his lips shut, "you have completely lost your mind, Kongpob."

He pulled my hand away and stepped into my space, his eyes are alight with strong emotions. "P'Arthit, I will never break up with you. Even if I die, I will never let you go. I don't care what happens to me, I won't run away."

Then why the hell did you tell me to break up with you.

My heart in turmoil I stared at him as I recall what happened three days ago.

Three days ago

I was shocked speechless by what Kongpob just said to me and I was beginning to think that maybe my ears had not heard right.

"Kong, what did you just say?"

He looked at me with such defeated smile that I knew something was very wrong. What could have happened in the few hours since we were apart?

"Don't tell me that Anya is making you do this? Are you really going to marry her?!"

He did not respond to me at first until I growled," Kongpob." I was ready to hit him if he didn't open his mouth and speak to me. Sometimes I cannot understand Kongpob; I don't know why he keeps doing these things. I wanted to blame myself but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. If only I knew what Anya has said to him?

"P'Arthit, please let's stop for now—"

"No, you said you wanted us to come out, you said you love me. I know you love me so what is the problem."

"The problem is your one-sided feelings, P'Arthit. "

My voice fled my throat as Anya walked in. following behind her was her towering father, with his walking stick taping the floor hard.

"One-sided…" I looked at Kongpob and he refused to look at me. "Kong," I reached out a hand for him but he got up and walked away and I could only watch in slow motion as he took place next to Anya, showing me his side.

"I don't understand," I said, my voice shaking a little. "Please explain it to me, Kongpob. I will listen to everything. If I did wrong, I will apologize, I will make it right. I won't do anything to upset you. I know I wasted our lives hiding the truth, I'm sorry so please, look at me and tell me what I need to do. Okay?"

He won't even look at me and his mouth remained sealed.

"Kong—"

"You are his best friend P'Arthit, of course he doesn't want to see you hurt, but this obsession with him has to end."

"Obsession? What are you talking about?!" I yelled. Anya's presence here was setting my aggravation levels sky high. I haven't forgotten what she tried to do to me, and the fact that she was even capable of it. What has she said to Kongpob that has held him prisoner like this? If he doesn't say anything how will I know?

"The problem is being best friends with a person like this, I don't understand it," this was Anya's father speaking. He has a deep base voice that likely be used for shouting very loudly and his black eyes held disgust in them.

"It doesn't matter, sir." Kong finally spoke but it was not to me. "I intend to end everything with him. Friendship, all of it. I'm sorry for what we caused."

He turned those black eyes on Kongpob, snorted and turned around. I was still stuck out of the loop, unable to do more than stare as the man I loved denied me.

"hm," he nodded as he started to leave," don't do anything to make me question you, Kongpob."

"P'Arthit," my attention was pulled to Anya," it would do you good to just stay like this. If you keep silent and don't try to act out, then we can all live happily. But if you try to do anything, then Kongpob—"

"That's enough, Anya," Kongpob was looking my way again but he did not let his eyes meet me.

"I'm just trying to help here," she said.

"Thank you," Kongpob said, I could see a muscle shift in his cheek. Even though I didn't understand anything, I was sure that Kongpob didn't have feelings for Anya at least. Her voice alone must irritate him like it does to me. "But in this matter try to stay out of it."

Anya shrugged and walked to him, she placed one arm around him and even kissed his cheek; I felt my fist curl on the fabric and pressed my mouth down to hold myself back.

"Darling, I will be waiting in the car, don't try to stay too long. "Then she leaned in and I couldn't watch anymore... I looked away gritting my teeth till I was sure it was bleeding.

"P'Arthit," he was speaking to me now. I wanted to ignore him but I couldn't. I needed his explanation, there had to be one right. For all this can't be true.

I raised my eyes and saw him still standing far away.

"I have to go," he said.

"Kongpob," I got myself off the bed ready to follow him," what the hell is this? Are you not going to tell me anything? What is going on?"

"It is what I said, let's break up P'Arthit."

My heart shuddered. He said it again. In this life I never thought I would hear those words from Kongpob. They had come from me once but I never dreamed that he could say it to me after everything. If he loves me there is no reason for us to break up.

"Are… you serious, "I asked, swallowing what felt like a storm in my chest. "Then… you don't love me anymore? Do you love Anya?"

He stared at me then his eyes flickered away,"yes."

My ears could not believe it, my heart denied it and my soul broke a little.

I was dry eyed when he left, standing barefoot on the cold ground in my hospital gown staring after his exiting back. I think I stood there for thirty minutes then someone helped me back into the bed.

"What happened, Arthit?" Kongpob's father asked me gently.

"I don't know," I said, staring at the wall opposite my bed. "I really don't know."

End of flash back

And I still don't know.

"You said we were done, Kongpob, to my face you told me to get out."

Did he think I have forgotten? The hurt and humiliation I had felt. "Why are you here telling me this?"

He took my hand and I tried to shrug them free but he won't let go. "Just go back to Anya, go back to Bangkok. Leave me alone."

"Don't you trust me, P'Arthit? After everything we've been through, don't you know me well enough by now?"

My heart shook again, I had no wall against him. I was weak and not because of anything logical, but when I thought of all our memories, I cannot turn my back, even though I wanted to.

"You told me to leave you," I said weakly," twice you said you do not love me. What am I supposed to do with that"

"but I tell you almost every day that I love you, P'Arthit," since I was weak to keep trying to move away, he pulled till we were pressed to each other, one of his hands turned my face back to him. "I love you P'Arthit," he whispered, "I love you, I love you."

My heart was absorbing every word like a sponge and I bit my lip as I couldn't take the swell of emotions that were building up in me, Love and desire.

"I only told you I did not love you twice, was that enough to cancel all the times I have said I do. P'Arthit, how many times then should I say I love you to cancel those two times, huh?"

I had no idea but he could just keep on doing it, though my cheeks were burning a little, I wasn't tired of hearing it.

He brought his lips close to my ear and whispered," I love you so much P'Arthit. I love you so much sometimes I can barely breathe. Only when I am with you, when I can touch you, when I breathe you in, do I feel like I am living. I can never be without you, P'Arthit."

He pressed his nose to my cold face and inhaled, my eyes fell closed, consumed by the words he was saying.

"The day I choose to leave you willingly, is the day I die."

"Then why," I trembled, "why did you break up with me?"

It wasn't only that time at the hospital that I went to speak to Kongpob. I was convinced that he was under duress. I was sure there was something that I did not know that was being used against him.

So as soon as I was discharged, which was the following day, I followed Kongpob's father to the house. As I feared, Kongpob's mother would not let me in.

I suspected that she hated me now, but when faced with it, I was in trouble of getting seriously scared by her rejection.

Flash back

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Arthit." She stood akimbo at the door. I have never been on the receiving end of her glare. I tried to meet her eyes to talk to her but it was difficult because in her eyes was disgust.

"Mom," I began.

"Don't even call me that. How can I be your mom," her voice was full of venom and each strike from them wounded me. "If I was your mom you would have respected me, you wouldn't have done that to us. Do you want to destroy my family? I won't let you. From today on wards I don't ever want to see your face. Leave and never come back!"

I gripped my arm as I looked at the floor behind her, afraid of the tears I could feel inside me. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to fall in love with him, it just happened. I never meant any disrespect by keeping it from you, I was just too afraid to lose this family—"

"We are not your family. We don't know a disgusting and shameless person like you. How can you even show your face here? Do you have no self-respect? You ruined my son's wedding with your stupid confession, are you happy now?"

"That's enough, " Kongpob's father's voice shocked me. I had forgotten he was still behind me. "Let him in."  
"No," she screamed and gave him a glare that was part questioning and part accusing. "This person will never set foot in my home again."

I don't know what I was thinking just standing there and letting her say those hurtful things to me. In front of her I felt small, like dirt and I have never been so humiliated. Still I stood there instead of leaving, I thought when I finally could see Kongpob then it would be worth it. He was all I had to hold, to make me not lose my mind as what I feared had really happened.

"Why are you still standing here? Go away!"

I didn't, I couldn't. I really needed Kongpob right now. I really need to see him so when she started pushing me, I didn't do anything.

"Go away," she shoved my chest and I staggered back. She began to hit me. "You have no respect for an elder, so you want me to push you out with my own hands. You think that I won't? Leave."

As she was talking her hands where hitting me. I only turned away, giving her my shoulder to beat on but I didn't leave. "I am sorry, mom," I whispered, "please forgive me. I am very sorry."

Someone grabbed her hand a moment later and I thought it was Kong's father but while he had moved to stand between us, the one holding his mother was Kongpob himself who looked like he was in pain as he held her hand up and away from me.

"Kongpob, what are you doing?" her eyes were wide and confused.

"You are making so much noise mom," he let her go, "I can't sleep."

"Kong," I said, looking and feeling like an idiot for putting him in this situation.

He glanced at me then said to his father, "can you please talk to mom for me, she is really upset."

"Okay, son," he looked between us seeming like he wanted to say something but didn't and then walked over to replace Kongpob at his wife's side.

"no, wait, Kongpob. Don't," but her husband was dragging her away without giving her a chance to speak.

"I am sorry, "I said to Kongpob.

"It's okay," he replied. "Why did you come?"

I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. "Can we go to your room?" I asked and the eyes he showed me was one I did not understand.

"There is nothing left to say. Didn't you understand when I said it is over?"

"What?" I turned thinking someone was behind me but the path lined with flowers was empty. Was there someone inside? Who is he saying that for?

"What are you looking for, P'Arthit?" he asked irritated.

I met his eyes knowing my own had turned angry. I know there is a reason he is doing this, he looks a little afraid. I pushed forward and he stood in my way. "Why are you blocking me, Kongpob?"

He blinked at me," my mother doesn't want you here."

"What about you?" he said nothing so I pushed him away and walked in. the house had a small hallway before entering the living room. It was empty in the living room and the stairs too. No one was around so why is he still talking like that.

"What are you doing P'Arthit?" I turned as he walked in from behind me. "You know you are not welcome here yet you keep on appearing. I am tired of repeating myself."

"Do you think I believe anything you are saying? You sound like an asshole." He blinked at me. "Tell me what is really going on, I won't leave until you do."

We stared at each other, both helpless and determined at once and we couldn't seem to say what we want to say. Or rather he couldn't.

"How else do you want me to say it? Should I scream it? Should I do that?" his voice rose startling me. "I don't love you P'Arthit, so please get out of my house."

I stood there staring. He really means that, doesn't he? He looks like I am an eyesore to him, like he is beginning to hate me.

"But Kongpob," I reached for him, desperate to be wrong. He can't lie like this right. Tears pooled in my eyes.

"Please, before I lose more respect for you, leave. I am begging you."  
My hands paused in front of him as I stared.

"See that, Kongpob's dad. I told you that our son is not like that," Kongpob's mother and father were coming from the hallway next to the stairs and they both looked at me.

Kongpob's father's eyes went from Kongpob to me and I didn't understand the look in them. Did he pity me? Did he believe now that my feelings are one sided.

I have never felt quite like this in my whole life. Humiliated, devastated, and hopeless. In one moment I had all I need and in the next, I had nothing.

I staggered back, lowering my hand, and then I turned and fled.

End of flash back

The memory made me pull away from him and kept my distance. If he was sincere now then that meant he wasn't sincere then. I was willing to understand and believe that, but only if he would explain everything to me otherwise there is nothing I can do.

"Okay, then why did you do that to me? What does Anya have over you?"

His face turned tight and he couldn't meet my eyes. "Kongpob, whatever it is, trust me it is not true." I know Anya very well and I can't believe a word that came out of her mouth and neither should Kongpob: To help him understand that I told him everything.

I told him about how everything Anya ever told us was a lie, how she wasn't our supporter but actually hated us and how she tricked me into her apartment to kill me which was how I got injured. I wanted Kongpob to know the real Anya and not be afraid to tell me what was going on but as I talked I started to become tense. Though Kongpob listened, but he was not surprised. Instead, he looked like he was in pain and was squeezing his trouser with both hands by his side.

"Kongpob," I asked, my brows squeezed in concern.

In a moment he breathes in like he had been holding his breath and shook his head. "It's all my fault, I did this. If only I remembered her, if only I had known sooner and not been so busy falling into her trap. If I had not given in to her plan for that fake wedding—"

"It is not your fault," I snapped impatiently at him. This wasn't the reason I told him all this. I don't want him blaming himself uselessly. "How can it be your fault? Did you invite Anya to mess up our lives?"

He looked at me, his eyes swimming but not with tears but sadness," even so P'Arthit," he exhaled and cupped my face. "She hurt you, and I can't even do anything to make her pay."

I took the hand on my face and squeezed, "no Kongpob, that's where you are wrong. I will make sure that Anya can never come near us again. I will have her locked away."

Kongpob stared at me for a moment and I said," she is insane, someone like her shouldn't be left alone." Even if I couldn't put her in jail for assault, I will have her thrown in psych ward where she belongs and would never be able to come near us again.

He nodded. I could sense that something was not right with him. "Kongpob," I began and stopped when he pulled his hand away from mine.  
"P'Arthit, you asked me to explain, right? I will tell you everything, but I need you to promise that you won't do anything."

Of course I won't promise that and he could tell from my face. "P'Arthit, please. Don't do anything or you will make the matter worse."

I sighed irritated," how can I make such a promise when I don't even know anything."

"Just trust me," his words and eyes were firm and they shut me up effectively. I felt frustrated like a bee trapped in a bottle.

"Kongpob," I said, I had intention to say something harsh and sincere but instead I nodded," okay, I trust you. I trust you so tell me."

Kongpob nodded and began to talk.


End file.
